


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°81 : « Acquéreur »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [81]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants, Drabble, République Galactique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La militarisation soudaine de la République Galactique n'est pas sans poser quelques problèmes moraux et idéologiques.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°81 : « Acquéreur »

**Author's Note:**

> Avant-dernier drabble inédit provenant de ce qui aurait dû être la sixième compilation... C'est long et laborieux, comme publication, mais vous voyez qu'on finit par s'en sortir, au fur et à mesure x')

Une belle et grande armée de soldats clones, prête juste à temps pour être opposée à la non moins redoutable armée droïde de la Confédération Séparatiste.

Le Sénat Républicain était un bien chanceux acquéreur... mais à quel prix idéologique pour cette institution normalement pacifiste, s'inquiétaient les principaux opposants à la guerre ?


End file.
